


Sinful Crush

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Sheril had his eyes on Tyki since forever. He finally makes a plan to take what he wants.





	Sinful Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Sheril having his way with Tyki just for once.
> 
> *hangs head in shame*

It is no secret Sheril has a sinful crush on his little brother. No matter how much he compliments Tyki, none is appreciated. His little brother has a way with ignoring his sweet talking. His surprise kisses are always swatted away easily. Tyki doesn't enjoy any of his groping either. It makes Sheril quite sad and sexually frustrated to be denied of such a beauty.

So he puts his clever plan on work. Perhaps, it isn't as clever as he thinks it is. But he knows this will be his best chance to get his way with his sweet little Tyki.

It starts with a celebration in the Noah clan. They gather around the dinner table with lots of good food and wine. The Millennium Earl encourages everyone to drink more, so no one really can refuse. Sheril bids his time and goes slow with his own drinking, while he watches Tyki across the table. His little brother looks quite tipsy, which makes Sheril grin devilishly. But then Tyki calls it a night and pushes himself up to his feet. The amount of wine he consumed makes him wobbly on his legs, which Sheril uses as his excuse to grab Tyki's arm and support him.

"Let me take you to bed, little brother." Sheril offers sweetly. Together they walk out of the dining room and Sheril leads the way to the upper floors. Instead of heading to Tyki's room, they move to Sheril's.

"This is wrong direction." Tyki may be disorientated, but he hasn't lost his sense of direction. 

Sheril chuckles at that and allows his little brother to put most of his weight against him. "Ah, I was thinking of having a few more rounds in my room. I have a special bottle of your favorite." He purrs and opens the door. "It's the best year."

Tyki doesn't protest, allowing Sheril to help him sit down. He huffs and undoes two buttons of his shirt, revealing most of his chest. As much as Sheril appreciates the sight, he plays it cool.

Sheril pours the fine red wine into two glasses, handing one to his little brother. The way Tyki swallows his glass is a party for Sheril's eyes. He suppresses a shudder and forces himself to make light topic.

"We should get you married off." Sheril brings out the same old topic again. Tyki just rolls his eyes and reaches for the bottle to pour himself another.

"I don't think so." Tyki's response is only automatic at this point.

"Why not?" Sheril acts like he sips from his wine. He needs to remain conscious enough for the next part of his plan.

"What's the point?" Tyki sighs and downs the rest of his glass, so he doesn't need to bring out proper excuses while he can't even think straight.

"To have a loving family, of course." Sheril replies cheerfully and refills Tyki's glass. "I even have a perfect one for you." 

Tyki doesn't even look interested, so he focuses on his drink instead of asking the name. But Sheril continues anyway. "It's me, little brother." Sheril knows Tyki is too wasted to start a fight over this. 

Tyki lets out a groan. "We are brothers." HIt is always the same argument, but Sheril never saw that fact as a problem.

"Isn't that better? We would get even closer." Sheril beams, perhaps too pervertedly. But Tyki doesn't argue further.

After two more glasses, he seems to lose it more, resting against the armrest lazily. He can't keep his head straight. He may be very close to pass out and Sheril knows this is the perfect moment.

With a sinister smirk, he takes the empty glass from Tyki's hand and puts it away. "How are you feeling, my sweet Tyki? Would you like to lay down?"

Tyki isn't in any condition to reply, so he just gives a faint nod. Sheril guides his little brother to lay down on the bed. Tyki's eyes close already and Sheril cups his face lovingly. He has no fight. 

"Don't go sleeping on me. Let me help you get more comfortable." Sheril's hands work on Tyki's dress shirt, undoing the rest of the buttons. Tyki's eyes open again, but they lack the spark. He is barely himself.

The more of that perfect abdomen is exposed, the more heated Sheril feels. "You are such a beautiful sight, my Tyki." He shifts Tyki's body, so he can slide the piece of clothing off his shoulders and arms. Once discarded, Sheril moves to the trousers. His hands shake from being overly excited, as he unzips and then pulls the rest of his brother's clothes off. 

Sheril is breathless, when he sees Tyki laying down in his bed, all bare and beautiful. He hasn't seen him naked in a long time, now he can't help feeling so aroused. Tyki is tall, lean and deliciously toned. His stomach is flat, nipples are dark. His length is soft, yet impressive and beautiful. 

Sheril quickly joins his little brother on bed and crawls on top of him. His eyes meet with Tyki's, but the younger Noah is so unfocused. He doesn't even notice when Sheril leans down to kiss him.

Any other time, there would be no way for Tyki to allow such a thing. But now he lays under Sheril so submissively and doesn't raise any protest to this incestuous kiss. Sheril kisses him passionately and hungrily, devours his little brother's lips. He savors Tyki's taste, noticing how sweet it is like the wine, mixed with a hint of tobacco.

Tyki manages to send Sheril to his personal heaven with returning the kiss. It may be either a reflex or his sweet brother thinking this is one of the girls he has been courting. Not that it matters. Sheril presses in further and kisses Tyki until the younger Noah is breathless. His hips roll, Sheril's clothed groin rubbing to Tyki's vulnerable bareness. Tyki gasps against Sheril's mouth, his hands move to the older Noah's hips, pulling him down for more friction.

"Ah, you naughty thing." Sheril pulls back a bit to giggle at how openly Tyki seeks pleasure. "Can't wait?" He rolls his hips once more to draw out a cute moan from Tyki's lips. 

Then he doesn't stop. He just can't. His lips move down to the very drunk man's neck, sucking to make marks. It is a joy to map out Tyki's entire abdomen with his lips and tongue. He pays extra attention to those responsive nipples, sucking on them lovingly and even sinking his teeth until Tyki twitches. His hands pet at the scars he received during an unsuccessful exorcism.

After running his tongue down that perfect navel, Sheril breathes against that half erect length. It's interesting to find out how his sweet little brother can be turned on so fast. He moves down and ignores that for the moment, kissing his inner thighs and then his calves. 

Sheril makes sure to worship every inch of Tyki's body before settling in between the younger Noah's legs and giving him a loving look. "Ah, so beautiful." He murmurs to himself, as he runs his hands at Tyki's sides and chest. "I wanted to do this since so long." Sheril lets out a beam and wraps his hand around his brother's half erect member. It takes only a few strokes to make him fully hard. Then he dips his head and takes him into his mouth. 

It's hot and delicious against his tongue. Tyki keeps shuddering and making low moans, which is music to Sheril's ears. He smiles with pride and then works on driving the younger one to the edge. His one hand lightly massages the other's balls and it is quite effective. His little brother is very responsive.

A hand suddenly clutches at his hair, but Tyki doesn't seem to have the strength to do further. That is quite understandable, considering how wasted he is. Sheril bobs his head up and down faster to bring out more noises from Tyki. His brother comes hard down his throat after a few moments and Sheril doesn't let any drop go waste.

When he sits back to look at Tyki, the sight is beyond gorgeous. The Noah of Pleasure is sprawled on the bed, boneless and panting heatedly to catch his breath. There is a faint blush on those tanned cheeks.

"Ah, ah. No sleeping yet." Sheril giggles and then sighs. He is such a lucky man to have Tyki for himself. "We are nowhere being done. I'm planning to fuck you at least five times." He winks and then a thoughtful look settles down on his face.

"Hm, where to start?" He asks himself. "Oh, right. Let's open you up." He beams and flips Tyki, so the younger Noah lays on his front. Sheril tugs the hair band free from Tyki's hair, now it can freely run down his shoulders. The pillow under his little brother's face is pulled, then placed under his groin. That helps to lift his ass, presenting such a beauty shamelessly. A loud sigh is given, as Sheril looks down at the perfect curve of back and inviting ass. He sits in between parted legs of his brother and his heart can't take it more. His nose starts to bleed, his cheeks turning dark red.

"I can't believe we are finally doing this. I've been dreaming of this forever."

Sheril quickly reaches for the nightstand. He has prepared some useful items beforehand, so he doesn't need to leave his beloved brother alone. A vial of clear oil is what he grabs first. With experienced hands, he opens the cap and drips some to his palm, then coats his fingers. Parting Tyki's cheeks, he pours a few drops of oil to that tight looking entrance. After a moment of experimental massage, he inserts his index finger up till the knuckle. Pulling out and pushing in, he adds a second finger. Then a third. 

Tyki is tight at first, but he quickly adjusts to the penetration, even writhing with pleasure. He can take more. It's time.

Sheril gladly removes his fingers out and strips out of his clothes. A generous amount of oil is coated around his hardness and he can't stop grinning. But first he wipes his hands to a towel, so he can grab his little brother's ass firmly with both. Sheril moves forward to wrap Tyki's body with his. Lining up with such excitement, Sheril slowly pushes in. 

"Oh my..." 

If he wanted, he could thrust up all the way in at once. But he wants to remember every inch and moment. It is so wonderfully hot and Tyki makes these cute little noises, he hopes he won't just come from this. Tyki surrounds him so nicely, it's a perfect fit. A few more inches and he is fully in.

"You feel amazing." Sheril purrs lovingly, kissing Tyki's temple. The Noah of Pleasure shudders more. His eyes are half closed, lips parted to suck in quick breaths. They remain like this for a few more moments. He leaves many kisses all over Tyki's shoulder and side of his face, lapping at the back of his neck. Everything feels so beautiful and perfect.

Then he gets impatient and starts with quick thrusts. It's mostly by instinct and this position doesn't allow more. Tyki's breathing becomes faster with Sheril's pace. The Noah of Desire knows when he is about to come undone, so he buries himself deep inside his brother and fills him with his seed.

"Perfect." Sheril purrs lovingly. "You are such a good boy today, my sweet Tyki."

Then he pulls out and stands on his knees, dragging the younger Noah along. Now Tyki is on hands and knees, head hanging in between his shoulders. It is such a submissive position and that is all Sheril ever dreamed of. After gripping that beautiful ass with both hands, the older Noah appreciates how firm and beautifully sculpted it is. He is already hard again. Then he pushes in and starts with his second round. He smiles so wide, when Tyki starts pushing back to meet his steady thrusts. His little brother is enjoying this.

It's a moment of curiosity, which makes Sheril part those beautiful cheeks apart and takes a good look at where their bodies are joined. His length glides in and out so smoothly, as that ring of muscles surround him in a delicious grip. He beams with joy and finds Tyki collapsing down to his elbows. But his ass remains in the air, beautifully presented for Sheril's taking. When he comes again, he is murmuring many 'thank you's.

Then he flips Tyki to his back and gets rid of the pillow under them. His little brother is painfully hard and Sheril is such a loving family man to take care of that. He slides his knees under Tyki's hips, so he can have a nice view of all of his brother from this position. That beautiful erection rests against Tyki's flat belly and his opening is not too tight anymore.

"I want to see you touch yourself, my dear." Sheril orders with a very pleased expression. The younger Noah doesn't protest and wraps a hand around himself. He starts with a few lazy jerks, his other hand rests on his chest, fingertips rubbing circles on hardened nipples. Tyki really knows how to play with himself. With his eyes looking glazed and unfocused, long hair surrounding around his face so sexily, Sheril's nose starts to bleed again. 

Tyki is so damn hot.

Sheril can't help with penetrating the younger Noah a third time. Tyki gives out the most erotic moan, certainly enjoying to have Sheril inside him. It is a privilege to see Tyki like this, so open and vulnerable. So very inviting. 

"How does it feel?" Sheril asks with a wide grin, his curvy eyebrows are furrowed in the most eccentric way.

Tyki groans at that, unable to form a proper word. But that is not enough for Sheril, so he asks again.

"Do you enjoy this? Do you love being filled up by me?"

Tyki finally answers with alcohol honesty. "Hn, yes. Ah- Yes. Harder."

That is music to Sheril's ears to hear his little brother confess such things. So he happily does as Tyki wishes, his thrusts become harder and faster.

Sheril comes after Tyki does, the Noah of Pleasure clenches around him, milking Sheril greedily. The older Noah licks every drop of Tyki's seed from his chest.

The fourth time happens as Sheril has Tyki on his lap, those beautiful long legs wrapped around him. He helps Tyki move up and down on his erection by a hand on that nice ass, their chests rubbing against each other and his little brother's hardness trapped in between their bodies. Curiously, Sheril inserts an additional finger inside Tyki, which ends up with a protest.

"Ngh. Too much." Tyki groans against Sheril's shoulder, clutching at his shoulder blades desperately. "Take it off."

The older Noah knows the wine is wearing down and their love making is quickening the process. But he ignores that at the moment and thrusts up to Tyki, his finger remains inside. He even brings a second finger to play, wanting to see how much more he can stretch Tyki up.

"Just relax, my dear." Sheril purrs in response and hears Tyki gasp directly into his ear. 

"I- Ah. I can't." Tyki comes to a stop, which disappoints Sheril. But his little brother isn't lying. His fingers aren't even fully inserted. There is too much resistance even alcohol can't defeat.

"What a shame." Sheril murmurs. "Mm. Perhaps, next time. I'll get you prepared better." 

He removes his fingers and guides Tyki up and down on himself again. The friction is perfect, allowing him to study Tyki's insides better. He makes note of one special sweet spot, which makes Tyki moan hotly into his ear. Once both are relieved, Tyki sits against the bedpost and has Sheril's tongue moving across his chest to lick away his seed. His eyes aren't unfocused anymore and there is a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I think I am addicted to your taste." Sheril purrs with a sly smirk touching his lips. He licks at a drop over Tyki's nipple, then sucks gently, making the younger one gasp. "I can drink you all day." A louder moan comes from Tyki, his whole body shudders.

"How about a last round?" Sheril looks up from his spot and smiles. "How would you like to have me this time?"

"Wait a moment..." Tyki says with a raspy tone, has a hand up to his forehead. He looks more confused and glances around, as if he is misplaced in time and space. Sheril notices that and grabs Tyki's shoulders. Shifting and turning Tyki to his side, Sheril hugs him from behind and thrusts into the younger Noah again. Tyki moans at that, possibly feeling sore and tired by now. Sheril sucks at that tender spot behind Tyki's ear as a distraction.

While Tyki moans with pleasure at first, soon he starts to come to his senses. "Sheril?"

Sheril thrusts into that sweet spot and Tyki moans louder. His neck and chest are sweat slicked. But it isn't enough to push back his consciousness. Tyki tries to push Sheril back, yet it's weak and half-hearted. "Stop it. Nngh. Stop. Ah. Stop." He moans even louder now, as Sheril's hand is wrapped around his length. "Hngh. Sheril, what are you doing?"

Huffing, Sheril licks at Tyki's ear. "Just let me finish this round, my sweet Tyki. Then we can cuddle up and sleep." He chuckles and goes for long punishing thrusts. His balls slam against Tyki's ass with each thrust so hard, it makes the most obscene sound.

The younger Noah fails to struggle more and claws at the sheets before him. His mouth may be protesting, yet his ass is telling a different story; clenching so tight around Sheril. Soon he comes, spilling into Sheril's hand. Sheril keeps sliding in and out until he is driven to the edge. For the last time tonight, he spills inside the Noah of Pleasure. He doesn't pull back and keeps Tyki wrapped up in his arms.

"How..." Tyki starts and pauses, still trying to catch his breath. He isn't completely sober. "How did this happen?"

Sheril kisses his brother's temple, but Tyki flinches at that. "You had too many drinks. I asked you to come to bed with me. You were interested." Then he presses a palm against Tyki's belly with the hope of finding a tiny bump and his cheeks turn all red with excitement. "I filled you up with my seed so many times, I wonder if you are pregnant now."

Tyki groans at the biologically impossible suggestion. "Don't be an idiot." He starts to squirm in Sheril's embrace, but the Noah of Desire doesn't budge from his spot. "Pull out. This is so wrong. I can't believe we did this. I'm never drinking again." For a man who generally lacks shame, Tyki looks too deep in that now. Sheril finds this new look in his brother overly cute. 

He is like a fair maiden.

"Then it will start leaking out. I can't accept that! I want you to bear my child!" He beams with this hot idea, then a new spark appears in his eyes. "I have a plug here." One arm reaches to the nightstand to find that particular item.

"What are you talking about?" Tyki frowns. "I'm not going to let you put that on me!" He struggles more frantically. But Sheril is at advantage here. He wins, forces Tyki to drink more wine and puts that plug in place. 

Sheril sighs happily, as he adjusts the pillow under their heads and pulls the blanket over their naked bodies. He pulls a barely conscious Tyki closer to his arms in a possessive hug, gives a sloppy kiss and then closes his eyes. He may be a delusional man most of the times, but he is lucky and happy to have Tyki all for himself.


End file.
